Argentum Regio
Argentum Regio (AR) is a Neverwinter Nights setting that includes several modules hosted on dedicated servers. It is a server vault system and is online twenty-four hours per day, seven days per week, offering more than 1337 areas of adventure. This is a popular server, in the hayday of NWN attracting more than 50 new players each month and retaining more than 60%. Even today, the server regularly sees new players and maintains a good retention rate due to solid scripting and diverse features keyed to each class and race. Designed and built as a multi-module project, currently only one module is online, linked below. More modules are built and waiting for server space to become available. The entire multi-module work allows for server-spanning story-arcs to be played out. There is no "one saga" being told here, but rather there are many stories and some of them are rather more impactful in nature than are others. Each individual module offers some amount of internal questing and adventure, but the true scope of the work is only apparent when one can freely travel the various modules in pursuit of one or more of the impactful story-arcs. Each module will offer its own method for inserting the player character (PC) into the game world (in the core module the PCs enter aboard a ship in a storm-tossed sea, the ship soon takes refuge in the port city of Dohral). Argentum Regio modules include City of Dohral (core module), Western Dohral, and Dwarven Borders. Twelve years of careful building has produced modules where flying creatures can fly; climbing, swimming and drowning are possible; exploring is its own reward; full crafting/resource gathering exists; and much more. Many class-specific and skill-specific tools and menu options, an enhanced resting system, and persistent reputations are implemented. A DM orientation program and enhanced DMFI tools are used here. (The DMs can make dynamic creatures, items, or any object, on-the-fly.) Argentum Regio describes many lands, many kingdoms and much history. Still, it is only a small part of the Acerian Tradeway, the greatest traderoute the world has ever known. The Tradeway is not one traderoute, but rather a combination of many others which in total stretch nearly round the world. Along these busy waterways and roadways pass much wealth and intrigue. Available modules The City of Dohral PCs enter via a series of scenes in which they discover themselves waking with a nasty lump on the head and aboard a storm-tossed ship at sea. The captain of the vessel, observing the good ship's storm-damage, wisely puts ashore at the nearest port, this being the city of Dohral. What could the gods want by diverting your ship here? Players are encouraged to explore this question and the city. (This is motivated in-game since, in this weather, there are not likely to be found outbound ships!) The core module is Argentum Regio - the City of Dohral, which includes two provinces, that of the city itself and her northern neighbor, the Tivook Province. The former is largely urban, the latter rather rural, and the rest of the module (parts in other dimensions and parts in subterranean locations) is rather different indeed. The Core Dohral module now includes the (northern) Humfoo Province and the (southern) Kragfel Cliffs Province. The Lord of Humfoo, from his mannor in Humfoodale has designs upon the southern lands but has been to date refused access. Farming funds his meager trade with the more urban provinces to the east only to leave him with paltry coffers, all the while he watches the prosperity of the Toltaw Province to the north of his own lands, and Tivook Province to the east with some envy. The Dwarven Borders module includes the Esrogoth Heights Province and the rough spur of the Howling Mountains which lay to the south of that Province. Across the Esrogoth stretches the East Road leading from the Tivook Province at her western edge to the Eastern Citadel itself which overlooks the great Dwarven Lake. It is along this road that all the logs shipped from the Toltaw forest are finally transported via ox-cart to the city of Dohral. The Esrogoth's have not developed this land much, preferring it largely wilderness for use as their own hunting preserve, although they do maintain a manor within the province. The spur of the Howling Mountains (the southern seaward face of this module) is a rugged and wild land long said to be impassable. Off-line modules The remaining Areas not included in the core module include regions known as the Western Spur, a rugged strip of mountainous, broken land and harsh coastline. More lands, the Hagmoth Forest and the Barrens lay north of the core module, while eastward along the coastline south are found the Dildmar Jungles. Introduction Argentum Regio is but a part of the Acerian Tradeway a vast network of interconnected trade routes spanning both land and sea. At times it seems an economy gone wild; boom here, bust there, with ever the new find and enterprise feeding the vast whole of the tradeway. An original campaign © 2003-2016 by ALArner. Connecting information Argentum Regio can be found in the Role Play room of GameSpy. * Direct connect IP address: 96.31.77.127 * Expansions: SoU + HotU * Patch: 1.69 * Level limit: 40 * Hak paks: Community Expansion Pack version 2.1 or higher * Player limit: 64 * Vault type: server vault * Enforce legal character: no * Item level restriction: no * PvP mode: full PvP Gameplay This is information a player should know before logging on to ARCD. Listed below are specific changes that the staff has made to scripts as well as standard items and spells. Also, importantly, listed below are the rules! Read these before playing! Script changes * Time stop: Only people in the current area are caught in the time stop effect. (so no more module stopping annoying effect) Rules (v 1.0) In order to keep ARCD running as smoothly as possible, the following rules have been implemented. They are not open for debate. They are non-inclusive and subject to change. Class restrictions are minimal, see below. * Champion of Torm: the deity is not part of this campaign, so the class is not either. * Harper scout: This organization is not represented on this world. * Character names: The name chosen by a player is of great importance with regard to how others view the player's character. No offensive names are allowed. If there are complaints, the PC will be asked to leave. Names may be silly as long as they are not offensive. Names must not include special characters (other than accents), symbols, numbers, unnecessary spaces, or inappropriate use of capital letters. Furthermore, well-known names — such as Gandalf and Chewbacca — are not allowed. Honorific titles are reserved for DMs to give out. A name should be a name, not an item or animal or political group, etc. Original names are best. DMs will ask you to log out or change it without warning. * Powergaming: If you want to level a character... go right ahead. Do not loop the same area endlessly, simply put do not push any exploits. Game, have fun, but don't abuse the server, the module, the game or the other players. * PvP: PvP is acceptable, but it should ever only be for correct roleplay reasons. There should be no OOC reason behind it whatsoever. Furthermore, reasons such as alignment differences or because your PC is evil are unacceptable. Murder for no reason is unacceptable. Consult with a DM if you have doubts. Hunting down low level PCs for no particular reason is totally unacceptable. Consenting non roleplay PvP is to be kept to remote areas so as not upset innocent factions. Arena style PVP will be supported at some point in the future. * Pickpocket: No more than 6 items from one character in the space of one encounter. Extreme PP is like extreme PVP and frowned upon. If you get yourself caught the other PC is entitled to take whatever action he/she deems appropriate. * Metagaming is not allowed. We have taken measures to prevent most forms of this, but you are wise to avoid even the whiff of it here. * Assassin: All assassination contracts must be first cleared by a DM to ensure it's done for the correct RP reasons. Contact the DM via the forums or in game via the DM channel. * Player Harassment: Player Harassment is a difficult thing to define, as it covers a wide range of possibilities. Some examples of player harassment are as follows: annoying, badgering, demanding, nagging, persecuting, pestering, plaguing, rudeness, threatening, or troubling. Also, offenses such as foul language directed in a personally attacking fashion, initiating PvP against another player for malicious reasons. It is up to the player to come forward if he/she feels she is being harassed (evidence is appreciated too). Harassment may lead to being banned from the server for days, weeks, months ... even indefinitely. * Loss of experience, gold, and items: We will not return lost items... server crashes and the like are a fact and it happens (though very very rarely here). We would love to help you in these cases, but the best way to deal with it is to say no to everyone. * Public swearing: Argentum Regio is a family server, and we have many younger players, and many who may be offended by vulgarity. Swearing is frowned upon. While you _may_ choose to use salty language as befits your PC, we ask you keep it to a RP-proper level. Remember, some may not want to adventure with you if your language is offensive. Action will be taken against people who persist in RL racist comments, obscene or indecent sexual language, or Out-of-Character personally attacking comments. * Exploiting known bugs: While there are known and unknown bugs in BioWare's NWN, if we find you exploiting these there WILL be repercussions. If a player accidentally uses one it is up to the player to report it to a DM and have it dealt with. Consequences What happens if the rules are broken? * Bad things. The DM has the final say in any case. If you feel you were treated unfairly then please post a complaint in the forums. There will be no excuse for breaking any of these rules. They are posted here, on the server, and repeated many times. We reserve the right to modify or change these rules at any time, dynamically, on a case by case basis. Respawning and death When you die you can wait for a resurrection or a raise dead, or you can respawn. Respawn will cost you: one SOULRUNE, if you have none you go elsewhere, but if you do have the required SOULRUNE you are transported to your alignment's world where you may negotiate your return to the world of the living. Cartography and geography Each grid level is a 7x7 group of cells. The bottom map shows cells which are analogous to the Areas your PC moves through in the game. At each level above, each cell represents the whole of the grid below. Stacked six deep (numbered from the bottom up Grid1, Grid2, Grid3, etc.), this represents an entire hemisphere of the world of Argentum Regio (to account for curvature of the planet, simply imagine all those straight lines that mark the edges of areas as being thicker in the middle and thinner near the corners). Items, items, items! There are many custom items in ARCD, most of a low magic variety but there is variety. Mundane items Starter gear notes: The following will lightly touch upon the workings of some items commonly used in the game (and likely in your PC inventory) additional information can usually be found on any individual item by examining the item or by using the item. * Camping gear: allows resting for most classes. Camping gear includes a bedroll and/or tent (usable near campfires), torch and dry wood to make campfire. Campfires can be used to cook food and brew potions too. * Rope: good for climbing, but still dangerous to do. If one has a tool suitable for splitting it, dry wood can be converted to splints to assuage the injuries of those who might fall while climbing. Burn salve can be created in the same way one brews potions. * Food & drink: the system allows for good endurance but also encourages role play around the campfire and at mealtimes. Since the creatures we are playing the part of require food and drink so too do the rules here require it. I won't bother with other more base needs since they are not generally suitable incentives to adventure (e.g. while being in a desert without a toilet is NOT a suitable incentive to adventure, being in a desert without water most certainly IS incentive to adventure). These will be used by the DMs to control pacing with adventuring parties. * Auto-follow tool: allows the PC to follow any creature automatically (until given an alternate movement command). * PC emote wand: allows better control the PC. * Map journal: allows the PC to recall (for player benefit) whatever the PC recollects about the current Area, and also reveal if they possess a map of the area (if they do the auto-map is engaged). Auto-map is automatic even if the PC does not have a map after the PC has been in the area enough times (lots and lots). Gathering information in conversations about certain areas will hasten this PC knowledge of the given area too. * Personal fund: use this to get a total on how much coin the PC has on hand. * Coins: There are six kingdoms minting coins that move in the local economy, the local (and accepted currency of Dohral is the coinage of the Acerian Tradeway (a massive merchant kingdom). Coins of other types should be deposited with the banker (w/ exchange rate auto handled). PCs can withdraw coin of the realm from the banker - to the total of the PC's account balance at least. * Herbal bandages: can be purchased or made by PCs by collecting herbs, see the College of Dohral for details on how. * Language: items allow a PC to speak a named language. * Log book: allows the PC to create his/her own in-game journal. These are also tradeable, copy-able and can be found as treasure! * Holy symbols: are used to invoke the divine and turn undead. Priests especially and all PCs should visit the temples often. * RuneStone: Now functions in place of several other items now removed from the game, these include the following.Light fingers - for appraising a mark and gives the option of a a subsequent pick pocket. Works versus NPCs and PCs. Climbing skill tool - substitutes for or augments rope in climbable areas. Grifter's tool - allows a con artist to create that masterpiece, the sucker might even lay some coin on the grifter. Works versus NPCs and PCs. Roleplaying ARCD is a roleplaying-encouraged server. Nobody gets kicked off for not roleplaying. Everyone has their own style of RP and there is no one true way to do it. Add text macros to your PC for quips, or get to know the voiceset options well are just two of the tools which one can use to RP, there are many more. Have the PC develop recognizable traits and quirks, maybe the PC smokes a pipe or enjoys long searches of the bazaar for bargains? Maybe they collect something? Perhaps the PC has a passion for a particular hobby, a fondness for a particular food or wine or a longing to visit a certain place? Looking around at the game world and exploring can reveal any number of background items and places referenced to help flesh out the PC and do so in synch with the campaign. Make a character concept. Have some idea who the particular PC is, where he/she is from, why they are where they are, doing what they do. Ponder how much of that the PC might 'wear on their sleeve' and how much they might 'play close to the vest'. Consider how the PC views other races in general. Other places. Foreign ideas. Feel free to write these things down. The ARCD forum has an In Character (IC) section where players are encouraged to post character histories or other stories. Sometimes these stories are rewarded by DMs. When participating in a DM quest, one should assume that roleplay is expected unless otherwise stated by a DM. In short, try not to be a treasure sucking automaton; breathe some life into the PC and it will be more fun! Some general tips: * When the PC is dead, the PC cannot speak. * Characters do not actually walk around with their names floating above their heads. * Not everyone gets to be the hero - take turns! * Think of ways to stimulate others to roleplay, then act on those ideas. Player etiquette * Party chat is generally considered OOC (Out of character) unless otherwise directed by a DM. * // also designates out of character talk. * Logging on the server and inviting everyone to join your party probably isn't wise. * If you need help, ask politely in a tell in game, or post on the forum. * Refrain from profanity; it really is not needed. If your PC just must be salty, make sure the other players and DMs are OK with that as a character concept (else you may find the rest of the party roleplaying it by disbanding with you or otherwise avoiding your PC). * The in game message boards are generally used for roleplay. Character build advice First things first. Choose an appropriate name! (See the Rules section) All manner of characters can succeed on ARCD whether min/maxed or otherwise. Consider what type of character suits your style best and then make a choice: * Visit a search engine and find an uber min/maxed build. * Design your own character * Improvise as you go along. Remember, any character can be powerful if you commit to spending time levelling him/her up. Losing interest in a character is the ultimate power drain. So, first find something that is dynamic, exciting for you; then decide how you want to deal with the numbers. Playable races Dwarves of the region (of the city of Dohral) are likely from the clan the human population often call the Lake Dwarves - though these dwarves call themselves the Lhaghannum Dreegosh (translates as Great Clan of the Deep Lake). The contact point between this dwarf clan and the humans is at the Eastern Citadel (not in this module) but some dwarves of this and other clans have left their dwarven homes and now travel among the other races. A dwarven PC is one of these, so players should give some thought to why their dwarves are traveling, what clan they are members of, and how long has it been since they were home. Elves of this world acknowledge that they are from another world originally in ages past, and this is often spoken of in their legends of the Dawn Gate. Some few wise elves even claim to know it's place, but they do not share the secret. In small bands, elves inhabit many of the wild places, forests, deserts, plains, tundra; in each case adapting to the terrain and building there in a way that is in harmony with and often secreted within the natural spaces. An elven PCs is likely from one of these small elven enclaves scattered about the world, so players should give some thought to why their elves are roaming, where (at least terrain type) they are at home, and how long have they been away. Gnomes are very rare and they keep their homeland secret, for fear the bigger folk might use the knowledge to do them harm. Rather, gnomes met in the game are all traveling from their home, and some few do settle for a brief while in one place or another, but all speak of a "homecoming-to-come". A gnomish PC is one such gnome, and home is far away, nothing more need be said, for secrets are best kept that way. A DM should be consulted before playing a gnome. Half-elves have it rough, well-favored as their elven parent yet shunned in both elven and human cultures as something less than either elf and human. Where was the PC half-elf born and under what circumstances? These are often wanderers by nature. Half-orcs are ill-favored and thus have few positive social experiences on which to base a healthy personality. Mean, violent, full of reproach and willing to share it around. Shunned by human and orc society these are positive menaces to good society – usually. Players of half-orc PCs should give some thought to the tales of their conception, childhood experiences, and current statuses. Halflings are rare in this part of the world, their homeland, a lush grassland in a temperate place far from the city of Dohral. Though most remain happy at home, there are a few brave halflings who leave their safe abodes in search of adventure. A halfling PC is one such bold adventurer, and the player should ponder what inspired the PC to travel abroad, how long has the PC been away, and how does the PC take his tea. Humans are the most numerous and diverse race in ARCD. A human PC could be from the city of Dohral, or from any number of other places such as Brandolay, Hadabartha, or many others. Players of human PCs should consider the important character building questions, including where the PC is from and why is the PC here. Staff Admins * GM_ODA / ehye_khandee: Module Builder / Scripter / Maintainer / General Admin * ERINIEL / DM_ERINIEL: "Server/Script Paragon Technician" Builders GM_ODA, DM_ERINIEL, Animayhem, LordSurge, DM_DARKNESS,DM_ADAONGP Dungeon Masters DM_NAME - Location - notes & status. AdaonGP - USA Boston - currently inactive. Alistar - ? - currently inactive. AnmeyaMax - ? - currently inactive. DM_Abaddon - UK - aka Absol currently inactive. DM_Aida - ? - An old DM here (returning soon). DM_Althaless - UK - another fine UK-based DM! DM_Badgers - ? - currently inactive. DM_BobMattin - UK - currently inactive. DM_Darkness - USA - aka Shar - (moved on to build a new server) DM_Dekkar - ? - currently inactive. DM_Dragon / DM_Drachen - USA - currently inactive. DM_Eriniel - CYPRUS - currently inactive as DM due to Cyprus power emergency. DM_FROGS - USA MOUNTAIN TZ- currently inactive. DM Ioovius - ? - recently returned as DM. DM_KlasaSokata - ? - currently inactive. DM_Lobo - South America - the illustrious 'Hacatsu'!!! DM_Nightshade - ? - currently inactive. DM_Penguin - ? - currently inactive. DM_Raganui - ? - currently inactive. DM_Ragdoll_Knight - USA Nampa, Idaho - currently inactive. DM_Reaper - USA - dismissed. DM_Salem - EUROPE - recently married and so somewhat less active on the server for now... we keep a candle in the window for this bold DM. DM_TOME - Look behind you - currently inactive. DM_Vaxel - ? - currently inactive. DM_your-name-here - YOU could be a DM here if you are interested, see "A Call Out to DMs" message in our forum General board. Fenguard - USA - currently inactive. GM_ODA - USA EAST COAST - active DM. heather - USA WEST COAST - mostly inactive. KangTheMad - USA Illinois - currently inactive. ladylight - UK - currently inactive. MetalTree - In Your Dreams. OOOH - currently inactive. aurora silverwolf - ? - currently inactive. Dranz - USA Houston, Texas - currently inactive. Rolo_Kipp - Dreamguard on Needlespire - currently inactive. Sorrow00 - ? - currently inactive. Torry - Under a Rock - currently inactive. Urk - DM Prospect - currently inactive. External links * Forum * Website * Wiki * NWC guild Category:Gameworlds